


Rise Above

by TakiKasai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiKasai/pseuds/TakiKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman comes in to pay her family's debt. Her defiance whilst a servant among the Western Lord's Home garners the attention of one particular Heir. Will their romance grow? Or will those who oppose (including the heir himself) a union such as theirs be doomed before it even begins? (SesshxOC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sesshoumaru and InuTashio do not belong to me....

_“You are being sold…” Diko said as the dined this morning. Everyone within the circle had stiffened up, not sure who he was speaking to. It had come out just like a statement. “You are useless to this family and you are better of paying off the debts that have been incurred.” He continued on still not giving a clue on who he was speaking to._

_The young woman who sat across from started to realize though – there was only one person here he didn’t care for. She was not his blood, just a child of an illicit affair of his mate. “You, Naroma, will be going to the Western Lord’s home here within the hour. You will tell him why you are there and you will serve him well.”_

_Her heart tightened but she gave a firm nod. She did not feel like feeling a lash come down across her back for disobeying him. Even if the urge to run was high._

_After they ate she quickly packed her small belongings and headed in the direction of the palace. She didn’t say good bye to her mother or siblings. What was the point? They didn’t argue for her either._

_She was the outcast._

 

“State your business.” The guard at the front gate stated in a cool tone as she approached.

Naroma bowed lowed in respect to the guard and stated in a clear voice, “I have come to speak to the Great Lord of the West, InuTashio.”

The guard scoffed and waved her away, “Your kind isn’t wanted here.”

Blinking she stood up and looked at him. “My kind?” She questioned.

“A concubine. The Great Lord has a mate already. You need not try and worm your way into such a position. It will only bring your death.” The Guard stated and she could hear the others snickering. Her eyes narrowed before she lowered her head again.

“I have not come here to offer those services. I have come here in order to pay a debt that was given to my family.” She stated, “I have come to offer my services as a servant not a bed warmer.”

The Guard brought over one of the other men as if he were actually thinking of letting her through. Then turned to her as the other left. “Debt? I doubt you have walked this earth long enough to repay any form of debt or to gain any. Where is your family?”

Her jaw locked as she stopped being respectful, shooting him a glare. “I’m here at my family’s behest. We are a family and therefore their debt is my debt to pay as well. I wish to his Milord InuTashio, the Great Ruler of the West.”

She heard a booming laughter as the gates started to open. Standing on the other side was the man she had been demanding. Dropping to her knees she gave him a proper bow, her forehead hitting the ground as she spoke to him.

“Milord, I come here at my father’s request. He has asked me to settle the debt our family has incurred.” She said in a steady voice.

“Indeed. Who is your father?” he replied.

She hesitated for a moment, Diko had told her before she left not to mention his name but how could she deny a direct question from the man she would be serving. If she didn’t prove honest now, they would never believe another word she said. Closing her eyes, “My father is, Diko – a tiger to the North.”

The air around her started to feel cold but she still refused to look up. “I never met more of a coward then Diko. Though, I am confused as to how you have become his daughter. Diko was never fond of the wolf youkai and yet here you are. Half tiger, have wolf and Diko’s daughter.”

She swallowed. Another thing she was always told to keep secret but she couldn’t help it. She told him anyways. “Diko is not my true father. I am…” She didn’t want to say it. Not with the Guards listening. IT was humiliation enough that her own family didn’t seem to care how she was treated.

“Ah.”

InuTashio turned away and started to head back towards the palace, calling over his shoulder. “Captain, have one of the men take her to the housekeeper. Let her know, the girl is a new servant.”

Naroma blinked and looked up at the retreating back of the Western Lord. He didn’t even ask her name just took her word on everything. Shivering she got to her feet and followed one of the guards into the palace.

When the Guard suddenly she had to back pedal a step so she wasn’t running into him. “Ex…” She looked past him and saw a taller male walking down the hall, his eyes were golden, his hair the color of the midnight moon. She once again got to her knees and bowed to the man. The Cresent Moon upon his forehead told her he was a member of the family she now served. If she didn’t miss her guess, he was the heir to the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru. When he passed she looked up at his retreating back. He hadn’t even spared her a glance –

Getting to her feet she followed the Guard to the housekeeper.

Once she arrived the woman took one look at her and snorted. “The Lord and his projects – I swear the man doesn’t know when to tell them no. Come along lass let us get you situated into a room and proper clothing for a servant within this home. We do not wear rags but we do not get fine silk. You will raise early in the morning and help within the kitchen. You do know how to cook? Or at least serve food?” The woman cast a look behind her and then snorted again. “Oh you certainly are in for a real treat. After you have helped serve the morning breakfast, you will be off to clean the palace. No you won’t clean up after breakfast that is for a different girl to do. You will help prepare and serve and then be about other duties. Assuming you can handle that that is.” The woman continued to ramble on and on with a bewildered Naroma following behind her.

**

In his den, the Lord of the West was contemplating the new turn of events. He had forgotten to ask the young woman’s name however he had been shocked to see her. It was rare to see a child from those two breeds. A tiger and a wolf youkai, breeding? Though, in some eyes, he looked up as his son came into the room, after a faint knock, the breeding between a youkai and a human was just as taboo.

“There is a new servant within these halls. It would seem that Diko has decided to pay his debt.”

“Hn.” Sesshoumaru replied as he took a seat across from his father. _Diko had always been a fool. Gambling away everything. In the end he spoke to fast and lost to much._ “He should die.”

A low growl came from InuTashio, “And he shall. However the servant is a daughter of his not Diko himself, she lives. “

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed slightly but his face continued to stay the cold mask it always was as he contemplated this. A slight memory tugged at him of the woman he saw within the halls. “A mixed breed.”

“Indeed, an uncommon mix. She is innocent of what has happened. She is only doing as her family demands. Her life is safe as long as she does as commanded.” The Western Lord replied keeping a close eye on his son.

The both sat there in silence for several long moments before InuTashio finally broke it. “What news from the Eastern front?”

 


End file.
